Last Call Of The Hour
by PerfectPaperHearts
Summary: SEQUEL TO: ALL HOURS OF THE NIGHT Bella is FINALLY happy. She has her Sisters, and that's all that matters. But, baby, The Cullens are Back. I put it as Romance and Humor, but there's also drama!


**L a s t c a l l o f t h e h o u r **

_25 years later_

"I bet you can't keep up!" Alex shouted from down stairs, her voice booming through the house.

"I bet I can!" Fiona shouted back. In the background was the faint thumping beat of _**Dance, Dance Revolution 3000**_

_Some things never get old…_

The whole house vibrated along with the beat and the rhythm. It was as if we were in the heart of the music.

Alex and Fiona are my best friends and also vampire roommates. We are practically sisters, but to everyone else, we actually are.

We work part time during the school year and full time during the summer, to be able to pay for the house. And if we happen to have any finical problems, Alex takes out a "loan" from the bank.

**OH!** Don't worry; she puts it back when she can… _sometimes_.

She gets in and out so quickly, some people wouldn't even know she moved. They probably think she was standing at the corner of Fifth the street the whole time.

We met a year and a half after _he_ left. I took a year after high school to relax and recover, before starting school at a local college. When I came there I wanted the halls until I finally stumbled to room 309 and opened the door. Inside was a blonde bubbly girl in a fluffy green cashmere sweater. She had green eyes, and pink cheeks. She skipped over to me "Hi, are you Bella, well, you look like a Bella, I'm your room mate Alexandra, or Alexis, but you can just call me Alex for short, and this is Fiona!" A raven haired girl with bright red crimson eyes turned around.

It was then and there I decided she was a vampire.

For the first few weeks, I couldn't sleep while she was in the room, put when I realized she meant no harm, I felt a bit safer around her.

I eventually got to know her, and she became like a sister. One Night after, Alex, Fiona and I watched a horror movie, we were talking about our favorite types of monsters and I just happened to bring up vampires.

"I wish I could be a vampire, they seem cool" I said, trying to appear as a typical teenager who thinks she knows about vampires but actually is completely senseless in the subject, although I wasn't completely unaware.

After I brought it up, Fiona remained indifferent.

Nice…

"But, wouldn't you have to kill people, for, like, blood…?" Alex said.

"Nope, I'd just take a donation from the blood bank or go to the forest and drink animal blood,"

Fiona just remained sitting, back against the wall, arms crossed, knees to chest.

She didn't look like she was playing attention. I just sigh, and turned back to the TV where Heroes was now playing.

I didn't bring up vampires after that, but within' a month of Fright Night, I noticed Fiona's eyes changing to a topaz color. Every once in a while during holidays it would turn red again but I could always count on seeing that oh-so familiar topaz color not to long from then.

It was great being with Alex and Fiona, I felt like my life was being restored again. I taught Alex how to cook, and Fiona how to clean out all the stains from her clothes properly (Although I had to demonstrate on my own clothes, since she was hiding her dirty laundry), and Alex taught me how knit, while Fiona showed be the best way to research information off the computer, and they **both **taught me how _not to __**totally**_ hate shopping.

But one fatal night, as we were driving home from a concert and we didn't see the reindeer up a head.

_Sure, you never think this stuff happens in real life until it happens to you…_

The car swerved going off the road, but into a tree.

Everything after that was hazy…

_**(Night of the Car Crash)**_

_Broken glass was everywhere, as they were also stained with red liquid. My sight began to retreat, and everything was becoming consumed with a black blur. _

"_Bella!! Alex! Come on! Please wake up, wake up…wake up…" The voice began to disappear, just like my sight._

_Alex?! She was in the driver's seat! And Fiona! She was in the back, hopefully if she is actually a vampire, she'll be able to call an ambulance before we'd died. _

_We'd die…I'd died… but I'm already dead. Maybe not physically...yet, anyway, but emotionally. But not right now, Because just when you're about to die, is when you realize you want to live. Maybe not forever, like it was once intended, but let life __**be**__. _

"_Bella...__**stay**__!"_

_**That!**_

_That voice was the only thing that proved to me that I was still alive…still human…_

_And __**that**__ one thing was leaving as another was coming…_

_Suddenly I felt like I was on fire, it began to spread through me. _

_Was I in Hell? Or was hell inside of me?_

_It took 3 days until I came to it, and I was the one thing that I just realized that I didn't want to be._

**Present**

Currently, we were in Odessa, Texas. After we changed Alex inherited the power of weather controlling. So far, we've been here for a year, but we're staying for the next three years and so on, expect some cloudy weather…

It was the first day of another high school year, and I was posing as a junior.

I stood in front of my closet and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a designer white tank top, and a blue navy hoodie.

We met a vampire in Ireland a while back, named Adam, who posed as our father every time we started at a new school. He use to have kids before he became a vampire before they died from a house fir along with his wife, he was pulled out in time by his vampire neighbor and changed.

He'd come and visit us every now and then. He was like a father to us and looked out for our best interest. He'd drop by from thanks giving and would care packages sometimes.

I skipped down stairs, where Alex and Fiona were sitting playing DRR.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Alex, "About time! You took **forever **to get dressed! I swear, _human speed_, much?"

"Haha, very funny," I muttered, as I tossed the key to her, "And this time, don't crash the car," I said as I walked out of the front door.

Behind me I could hear Alex's retreating voice, "That stopped being fun **25 years ago**!"

_**At School**_

"Oh my god did you hear…"

"Hey! I haven't seen you in forever"

"Josh, Dude, what's up?"

These teenagers were apparently very excited to see each other, even though they saw each other like, what? Yesterday…

And then…

"BELLA?!"

Huh, I guess it wasn't yesterday for everyone…

I then turned around and saw Alice bolting toward me in my direction.

It took 25 years, but…

Ladies and Gents'…

The Cullens have arrived.


End file.
